Save The Pirate King!
by FangirlPhantomhive
Summary: When Luffy is gravely injured and is on the brink of death, the Straw Hats, along with Ace, must find a way to save him. Will they save him in time or will Luffy meet his end? Read to find out! {Contains LuNa!}
1. Chapter 1: Luffy In A Coma?

**I don't own One Piece! The legendary Eiichiro Oda does! Now on the Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter One

Luffy's POV

I was floating in utter darkness but I don't remember how I got here. The last thing I remember before I blacked out was my name being called out then every thing went black. I tried calling my nakama but to my disappointment nobody answered. I was lonely. It was cold. And for the first time in a long time, I was scared. Was this Hell? If it was, I hated it. I missed the comforting smiles of my crew. I missed how Chopper would always fail at hiding his emotions when somebody complimented him, how Sanji would flirt with all the beautiful girls, how Brook would always make a skull joke. I miss how Franky would always yell 'SUPER' every time, how Nami would get pissed off when I annoy her, how Zoro and Sanji always fight, how Usopp will constantly lie about some disease when we get in a dangerous situation, and how Robin would be so calm when something bad happened. Where was everybody and why am I so alone?

* * *

Meanwhile In The Infirmary Aboard The Ship

Sanji's POV

I stared at our captain's lifeless body. He looked like a mummy all wrapped up in bandages all the way to his neck. He had to go and do something reckless as that, making us worry so much. That baka! The room was silent. Everybody was just to shaken about what happened. How could we leave the captain all alone and let him get ambushed? Just yesterday we were having fun on an island and now we're here in the infirmary just hearing that Luffy's in a coma. Staring at him was just too much, so I turned away. He didn't look like himself at all. No grin on his face, pale as a sheet, red flushed cheeks, and he was sweating like a mad-dog. Even though he is a pirate, he didn't deserve THIS! I decided I would break the silence so I took my cue and spoke up.

"How is he Chopper," I asked the reindeer who was making some kind of medicine for Luffy.

"He has a bad fever, due to the wounds, but I managed to stabilize him," he answered.

I nodded in understanding and walked out, leaving Luffy in Chopper's hands. He is the ship's doctor and he knows what he's doing. When Luffy wakes up, there will be a feast waiting for him. As of now, I will wait patiently for news that Luffy is healthy again. The rest of the crew followed after me, not being able to stare at our captain anymore. I couldn't blame them. It is a horrible sight seeing him like that.

* * *

In The Kitchen

Still Sanji's POV

We sat at the table silently and after a short while, Nami broke the silence.

"Since our captain is in a coma, we have to work even harder," she declared.

"Of course Navigator~san. With Captain~san's rubber ability, he made everything so much easier," Robin inquired.

"Luffy's injuries is very bad and he needs a lot more medical help," Chopper said joining in at the table.

"We're in luck. The next island is known for its advanced medical skills," Nami stated.

"Alright. Then Sanji, take the wheel. Usopp, raise the anchor. Chopper and Franky, unfurl the sails," Zoro ordered.

"Wait. Who died and put YOU in charge," I asked, not liking the marimo bossing me around.

"Sanji! He's Luffy's first mate and since Luffy is in no condition to captain this ship, Zoro has to do it," Nami argued, "And do NOT even mention that word again!"

I nodded then took the wheel as everyone else went to do as they were told. We didn't even need a speech from Zoro to tell us we had to hurry. Our captain's life is at stake and that's all we need to know we had to work up our game, and hurry to the next island. He needed medical help and fast. What we didn't expect is to be stopped by the sight of a fire-powered yellow boat.

"ACE!?"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuun! I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it! What's Ace doing here? Will the Straw Hats ever make it to the island on time? Will Luffy ever see the light again? Will the Straw Hats encounter more surprises? FIND OUT NEXT IN CHAPTER TWO OF 'Save The Pirate King!'**


	2. Chapter 2: Ace Finds Out!

**Chapter Two! YOSH! After a day of Writer's Block, I finally have it! Again! I do NOT, and I repeat, DO NOT own One Piece! The legendary Eiichiro Oda does! Now on with the chapter! ^-^**

* * *

Chapter Two

On The Deck Of The Thousand Sunny

Nami's POV

"ACE," All of us except for Robin, Franky, and Brook, yelled in surprise. What was he doing here!?

"Hey guys! It's been awhile and I see my brother found some new nakama," Ace replied with an impressed smirk.

"Yeah. You three haven't met Luffy's brother. This is Portgas D. Ace, the second commander of the Whitebeard Pirates," I introduced Ace to the last three members.

"Its a pleasure," Ace bowed respectfully, "So, where's my brother?"

Everything went tense as everybody looked down sadly. Luffy's brother tilted his head, confused at our reaction. He then frowned and got serious.

"Guys? Where's Luffy?"

I sighed then answered, "Its better if we show you." Zoro and I lead him to the infirmary where Luffy's currently lying. When we arrived, Ace's reaction was one we expected. He curled up his fists and squeezed them so hard, they started bleeding.

"Who could do such a thing!?" He obviously wanted answers so we gave him the answer. We explained everything that we knew, even to the point where the marines ambushed him.

"We're so sorry! Please forgive us!" We all got on our knees a begged for forgiveness.

"You guys are fine. It's those marines who's burning to the ground," Ace growled with the most angered look I've seen in all my life.

As they all left to continue sailing, I walked over to Luffy's side and sat in a chair. I got a rag and dipped it into a bowl of ice-cold water, and placed the cloth onto Luffy's forehead. I then gripped his hand softly, staring at him with a worried look. I could feel tears flooding my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. 'No no! Keep your cool, Nami! You're not going to cry!' I thought and continued sitting there for what felt like eternity.

* * *

Back Out On The Deck

Ace's POV

I looked out into the vast sea of the Grand Line. I decided to stay with the Straw Hats until I know for sure Luffy is healthy again. I told Zoro I would keep lookout for our next stop, which was Misty Island or also known as "Island Of The Future". It was known for its Advanced Medical Skills and it's time zone sets in the future. I thought back to what the Straw Hats told me and sighed. 'Luffy? What on Earth did you do to deserve this?' Just then I heard I cannon fire. 'Now of all time!?' I ran to the middle of the ship to find pirates, I think it was the Shadow Demon Pirates, boarding the ship. Just then I lady pirate stepped up. She looked like she was the captain.

"Alright boys! This is the Straw Hats' ship! Their captain is currently in no condition to even sit up so bring me Straw Hat Luffy and take everything you can," the captain yelled.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON OUR CAPTAIN," the Straw Hats yelled guarding the entrance to the infirmary.

"You better return to your ship and sail away or I'll burn you to a crisp!"

The Shadow Demon Pirates turned around and their jaws literally dropped to the floor seeing who just spoke. There before them, I stood with an intense glare making them tremble in utter fear. My fist literally was on fire, ready to turn them into ashes. The captain ordered her crew to retreat, obviously not wanting to get on Whitebeard's To-die List. As they sailed away, the crew went back to their posts and we started sailing towards Misty Island. 'Well that was a complete waste of time,' I thought. Time seemed to fly by until I spotted an island in the distance then I took the cue and yelled out.

"MISTY ISLAND UP AHEAD!"

Zoro took the message and started giving out orders, getting ready to drop anchor. Of course, we docked behind a cliff where the villagers couldn't find us. Nami and Zoro stayed on board the ship with Luffy as the rest of us headed toward the village, or should I say town, to find help.

* * *

In The Town Of Misty Island

Franky's POV

We all literally begged for directions to the hospital but nobody would answer. I understand that they believe we're just lying since we're pirates, but I was getting impatient. Luffy needed help! His life is endanger! As if our prayers were finally getting answered, a lady answered us.

"Take a left at that street then take a right on the next and you'll be there," the lady answered.

"Thank you! You just saved our captain's life," Usopp thanked then we all ran, following the directions we were given. We ran as fast as we could, bursting through the doors. Usopp slammed his fists on the front counter of the Emergency Check-In.

"We need a doctor and fast! Our captain's life is at stake! Help us!" Usopp begged the doctor.

"You just need to sign-"

"NO TIME FOR THAT! HE'S DYING!" Usopp interrupted her, obviously out of patience. I've never seen him like this before, but I couldn't blame the guy. Him and Luffy have an extremely close bond.

"Where's the patient?" A male doctor walked up, looking determined to save our friend's life.

"At our ship," I replied.

"Any doctor who's prepared to save a life follow me," the doctor ordered and ran outside to an Emergency Vehicle. We all boarded it and sped all the way to where our ship is docked. The doctor scooped Luffy up, placed him onto the stretcher in the van, and we sped back to the Hospital. Once inside, the doctors raced Luffy to the Emergency Room to start operating on him. Zoro and Chopper stayed with the doctors as the rest of the crew sat in the Waiting Room.

* * *

**And that's Chapter Two! It's short. I know. Will Luffy be alright? Will the doctors save him? Will he even wake up? Or will it truly be the end of the future Pirate King? Find out next in, 'Save The Pirate King!'**


	3. Chapter 3: Luffy Awakens!

**And Chapter Three is up! Yippee! Okay.. That sounded weird.. xD Anyways.. Sorry I haven't posted the day after I posted the last chapter.. Been busy.. T^T BUT I'M BACK NOW! ^-^ I do not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does! Now on with the chapter! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter Three

In The Hospital

Luffy's POV

I was still in this darkness for what seemed like forever. Where is everyone? I want out but I couldn't move. I was just floating in endless darkness. I was tired of being alone. Being alone is worse than getting hurt. It's painful. I was so confused, wondering why this was happening to me. I was beginning to lose hope that I will never see the light again. This was the end of me. The very end. I just knew it.

"Guys! Hush! I think I he's waking up.." I knew that voice. It was Nami's. There's no mistaking it.

"N-Nami..?" I called to her. This has to be dream. Was I just hearing things or is it real?

"We're here Luffy.. You can wake up now." The voiced answered back.

"You're losing hope, Luffy." Was that Shanks' voice?

"S-Shanks?"

"Don't ever lose hope. Believe in your nakama just as they believe in you. Once you have that hope, you can bring yourself out of this darkness."

Believe in my nakama just as they believe in me? They were always by me, urging me forward, and when all seemed lost, they were there to pull me up. I can really overcome this. Right when I started hoping again, there was a burst of light and the first thing I saw was Nami's happy smile.

"Luffy!" My eyes went wide as all of a sudden, Nami hugged me. Then I smiled and returned the hug. She blushed then pulled away.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Luffy," Usopp joked placing my hat on my head.

"Thanks. Shishishishi," I chuckled with a grin. I looked around, seeing my whole crew standing around my bed. Then I saw one person, who I knew extremely well.

"Ace!" He smirked, with a nod.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother. Glad you're awake."

"I didn't expect you to be here."

"After what your nakama told me, yeah, I would be here. Can't a big brother worry about his little brother?"

I grinned in delight. It was great seeing all of them again. Then I decided I would become even stronger, so I can protect them and not worry them anymore. I have to since I'm going to become the Pirate King, right?

* * *

Few Weeks Later

Still Luffy's POV

A few weeks had passed and yet the doctor still held me prisoner, not letting me go till he was satisfied. He knew that we were pirates, and he expected me to have visitors that were pirates. Yet, one was not what he expected. I was laying down, staring at the ceiling in complete and utter boredom when the doctor came in with a complete dumbfounded look on his face.

"Luffy~kun. You have a visitor," he announced as a red-haired, one armed man came in. I grinned in delight at seeing this man. I don't know how he knew I was here, but I could care less. I was just to happy to see him.

"SHANKS," I yelled in delight. He just laughed taking a seat next to the bed I was resting in.

"Good to see I didn't arrive at the wrong time. How are you, Luffy?"

"Bored. The doctor won't let me out no matter how much I tell him I'm feeling fine."

"Thought you'd know by now, you don't argue with the doctor?"

"Chopper is different, Shanks!" He just laughed with a grin.

"You're the same as always."

The door opened, revealing Nami coming in. She stopped in shock when she saw Shanks. I couldn't blame her. Shanks is one of the Four Emperors. It was an awkward silence between all three of us. I decided I would break the silence before things get to awkward.

"Hi."

"Luffy.. You didn't tell us you knew one of the Four Emperors.."

"Well, Zoro knows but that's it," I nervously chuckled rubbing the back of my neck.

"Then care to explain, how?" Shanks was just looking back and forth as we speak.

"It's a long story but I'll make it short. When I was growing up, I ran into Shanks and his crew and eventually started following them around. One day a band of Mountain Bandits came and messed with Shanks but he laughed it off and he laughed me off when I got angry at him for just laughing them off. When the Bandits returned the next day and they started bad-mouthing Shanks and his crew again, I got angry again and started yelling at them. They took me hostage and when Shanks arrived after hearing the news, two of his men wiped the Bandit Leader's men out. Then the Leader ran off with me out into sea on a fishing boat. The Leader threw me into the sea, (it was after I ate the Gumu Gumu No Mi), and a Sea King came out of the water and swallowed the Leader whole and when it was about to eat me, Shanks arrived. The Sea King took his arm but Shanks scared it off. The next day, Shanks and his crew were leaving. I promised Shanks I would become the King Of The Pirates, and Shanks gave me this Straw Hat. I promised him that when I become the Pirate King, I would return the Hat."

Nami's eyes were wide with shock. It was quite a story. Who'd expect a little boy to meet one of the Four Emperors? Guess I just got pretty lucky that I did. If I didn't, I'd probably be stuck as a marine right now. The terror of that thought just shook me down to the bones. I don't know how I could even come up with a thought like that!

* * *

Few Hours Later In Luffy's Hospital Room

Nami's POV

After Shanks had left and Luffy fell back asleep, I was the only one in here. I was really glad that Luffy had woken up and was his normal self again. He still had a bit of a fever but it rapidly gone down to where it doesn't bother him anymore. I was sitting beside Luffy's bed. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I smiled, caressing Luffy's hair, and as if he could feel it, he smiled. I blushed but continued caressing his hair. Usopp opened the door, and when he saw me caressing Luffy's hair, he backed out quietly as if not to disturb me, but then Franky and the others came bursting in, knocking Usopp onto the floor and causing me to jump in surprise, removing my hand from Luffy's hair.

"Guys! Quiet down or you'll wake Luffy," I scolded them quietly.

"Sorry," the others apologized and sat down. After a while they fell asleep and Luffy woke up shortly afterward to me caressing his hair again. I blushed when he smiled and took my hand in his.

"Morning, Luffy," I greeted him.

"Morning, Nami," he replied with a smile.

"Feeling better?"

"You betcha. A whole lot better."

The doctor came in and started Luffy's check-up. He announced that Luffy was healthy again and he could leave anytime he wanted. After that, he left. I checked him out and we all headed back to the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

**Yaaay! Luffy's awake! Now we can rest easily tonight knowing he'll be alright! Or will not...? Don't answer that cause I don't have a clue either.. o.o.. I just make it up as I type it! xD Yeah.. That's how I do it... Make it up as I type... Seriously.. I don't know how I'm that good! I better shut up now.. I don't feel like doing the question thing so... Fine out what happens next in Chapter Four of 'Save The Pirate King!' I just realized something.. This is turning out to be a LuNa fanfiction I think... O.o Okay.. Shutting up now. Night/Afternoon/Morning guys! BYE!**


End file.
